In The Begining
by LaLa2004
Summary: Two sisters from New York, get kicked out of home and go to stay with their cousins in Miami. Will they find whats missing in their lives? Will they be able to prove that sisterly love is very strong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Hard Times at Home

Indranie and Veronica hide their Nissan Skylines at a local garage, the owner let them keep them there for a small fee. On this night little did they know it was the last time their would be keeping their cars there. These two sisters from a small town in New York, fell in love with street racing and their parents did not approve. The girls were told if they were caught racing again their were gonna have to leave home and never return. That's when the girls started stashing their cars. Racing was in them now and no matter how hard they tried it wouldn't go away.

Indranie and Veronica were crawling back into their windows when the light popped on.

" Where the hell have you two been?" their father Richard boomed.

" Out" said Veronica

" We can see that" their mother Sarah said

" Then why bother to ask" Indranie yelled

" You two were out racing again." their father said.

" So what difference does it make" Ronnie said.

" We had this discussion already, you two pack your shit and hit the road tonight." Richard said.

" Fine if thats the way you want to be then fuck you" Indranie screamed.

The girls threw a bunch of clothes into some bags and a few other necesary items including all their cds and had their stuff out on the side-walk.

" There is no way we are gonna be able to carry all this shit to our cars." Indranie said

" Wait here I'll run and get my car, then we will go get yours."  
Indranie nodded

Veronica ran as fast as she could to her car and jumped in and started her baby. Spike jumped out of the backseat on to her lap.

Spike is her protector dog, he might only be a little Chihuahua but

he was a vicious little thing when need be, he was the only reason Ronnie would keep her money stashed in her car. Indranie's stash was protected to but by her little pug Killer.

She sped off heading to pick up Indranie. She arrived and they threw their shit in the trunk and went to pick up Indie's car. She threw her shit in her trunk and got in her car and was greeted by killer.

" Hey Killer, whats my little guy doing."

They sat there talking to each other about what to do. They came up with one conclusion. Veronica picked up her cell and called Octavia. Octavia was one of their close cousins, along with Octavia's brother Adam and sister Angelina.

"Yo"

"Hey Tavia! Indie and I got kicked out. Do you mind if we come and crash with you guys in Miami?"

"Girl you know you don't even have to ask. When should we be expecting you two here?"

"In a few days. Depends on traffic remember we are driving to Miami from New York."

"Yeah a few or so. Anyhow once you get to Miami call me and I will give you directions to our house."

"Ok see ya when we get there girl. Later."

"Later"

In the room was Octavia, Angelina , Adam, Rome, Brian and Tej

Octavia hung up the phone

"Hey who was that?" Adam asked

"Veronica"  
"What happened?" Angelina asked.

"Her and Indie got kicked out so they are coming here to stay."  
"Who are Indie and Veronica?" Brian asked.

"They are our very close cousins from New York"

"Either of them hot?" Rome asked.

"Well yeah duh they are Thorns" Adam said

"Good" Rome said.

"Don't even get any ideas Rome or I will kick your ass" Angelina said.

"Owe I am scared" Rome said.

"Besides Indie and Ronnie are two girls that are not what you would expect"

"Whats that mean?" Tej asked

"It means that you probably don't stand a chance. They like men and all , but they have an attitude about them." Adam said


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving and a Little Racing

**Author's Note: I appreciate the reviews, Thank you!**

Chapter 2- Arriving and a Little Racing

It took Ronnie and Indie a little over two days to get to Miami. Indie called and got directions from Octavia. The girls pulled up at a garage called Tej's, Adam came running out with a whole group in tow, including Octavia and Angelina. Adam and Ronnie have always been extremly close even though they live so far away from each other. Angelina and Octavia were the same way with Indranie. Adam ran over to Ronnie and picked her up and swung her around. Indranie was hugging the girls, then she switched spots with Ronnie.

" I'm so glad to see you guys" Adam said

" It's been awhile looks like you did grow to be as handsome as I said you were going to be." Ronnie said and smiled at her cousin.

" I'd like you guys to meet some of our friends" Adam took them over to the group of people standing a little ways a way.

" Veronica, Indranie this is Suki, Tej, Rome, Jimmi and Brian"

They all shook hands, Indranie and Rome were connected at once.

" So this is who you had us all jacked up to meet" Tej said with attitude in his voice.

" God Tej you could at least get to know the girl before you pass your judgement off on her" Suki said

" It's quiet alright Suki I'm use to men like him, easily intimidated by a woman who knows how to drive a car faster then him and probably fix them better too" Ronnie said and Adam covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

" Don't you see who's name is on that sign behind you little girl" Tej said

" My god it says Tej, don't mean you know how to work under the hood." Ronnie said and walked off.

Suki followed her.

'' Hey Veronica, let me appologize for Tej I've never seen him act that way towards anybody before."

" It's alright you don't have to appologize for a man being an ass, I'm kind of immune to that."  
Suki laughed " You know I think we are going to be great friends"  
Veronica smiled at her.

" So you have a Skylline, so does bullet, hes mad fast."

"Excuse me who?''

'' Sorry Brian I call him Bullet cause hes so wicked fast.''

" When is there a race around here?"

" Tonight actually we'll have to talk to Tej about getting you in on it"

" I'm sure that will go over real well"

" Shit he has to be excited with two more Skylines around"

Adam waved both Ronnie and Indie over.

" What's up?" Ronnie asked giving Tej a dirty look.

" How long before you girls will be ready to get those cars on the blacktop?" Adam asked

" Sooner the better, I could always use some extra cash" Ronnie said.

" What the hell makes you think your gonna win?" Tej asked

" I don't think I'm gonna win ass I know I'm gonna win"

" We'll see about that"

" Yeah we'll see about that" Ronnie and Tej were giving each other the dirtest looks.

" Will you two stop, Damn" Adam said

" What time should we be ready?" Ronnie asked Adam

" Around 11" Adam said

" Alright we'll be ready, hey Tej do you think you can set up two races so both of us can race?" Indranie asked

" Not a problem"

" Why are you so nice to her and a total ass to me?" Ronnie asked Tej.

" Because she don't give me the vibe that you do"  
" Which is?"

" You give off that bitch vibe"

" I'm gonna show a bitch in a minute" Ronnie said starting to go at Tej with her fist balled. Adam grabbed her and held her back. Tej just laughed and walked away.

" God he gets on my damn nerves"

" So you like him that much huh?" Adam Asked

" Yes" Ronnie did think Tej was hot but she wasn't gonna let him talk to her like she was a piece of trash either.

The girls were staying upstairs from the garage. Suki, Octavia and Angelina were all in Indranies room getting ready when Ronnie came in wearing a very tight pair of dark blue jeans and a black and white slinglet top with black boots. Her hair was swooped up into a high pontail and the ends were curled, she had dark makeup around her eyes and a light brown gloss on her lips.

" Damn girl, you look hot" Suki said

" Thank you much, your looking good yourself"

" Thank you"

Sukie was wearing some dazy duke shorts with a pair of chaps over them and a tight tank that showed of every curve. Her hair was hanging lose around her shoulders and her makeup was lite around the eyes. The other girls all decided to wear skirts, Indranie in a brown mini with a cream tank, her hair down and lite make up. Octavia was wearing a black mini with a red tank and her make up was close to the same as Ronnie's. Angelina had her hair in little ponies on top in the front and she wore darker makeup, with a jean mini and a black slinglet.

When the girls were done the went down to leave for the races. The guys had to pick their jaws up off the floor when the girls came down the stairs. Tej was watchin Ronnie out of the corner of his eye. They pulled up to the races and were automatically surrounded by people. Tej set up two races the first race consisted of Indranie, Suki, and another chick along with some guy named John. The second race was Veronica, Brian, Rome and Orange Juliues. The first race was lined up they were just waiting for the clear, when the got the clear Tej stepped out in front and let the rules be known.

" This is a circuit race, the roads are closed off so you shouldn't have to much trouble staying on track. This is a 2 g or pinks race.

Hand it in"

All the girls handed in their money and John handed over his pinks to his RX-8. Tej stood off to the side with his hands in the air, he made sure all the drivers made eye contact and then he lowered his hands. Indranie won the race with ease and she got 4 gs not including her two that was out in plus the pinks to the RX-8.

Tej made sure the cars got cleared out so they could get the second race under way. Veronica, Brian, Rome and Oj got lined up .

" Ok this is a 5g buy in no pinks"

Veronica handed over her money and got back in her car she put on one of her favorite songs " Grind on Me" and turned it up.

Tej stepped off to the side with his hands in the air, made eye contact and lowered his hands. The cars were off Brian had the lead, with Veronica and Rome tied in second, Oj was no challenge, soon she over took Rome and was on Brian's asss before the first turn. She took first on the third turn and was gone, Brian didn't know what happened except that all he saw was her tail lights. She crossed the finish line to see a very shocked Tej. When she got out Adam gave her a hug and congradulated her. She walked over to Tej and held out her hand.

" Told ya" was all she said and walked away. Suki was in a fit of laughter. Veronica walked over to Adam.  
" So what happens now?"  
" Party, back at the garage, why you ready to leave?"  
" Yep, Indie won, I got 15g's more than I had, can't think of a reason to stick around."  
" Alright lets split cops will be showin up soon anyway."

" Yes lets leave I really don't feel like out running cops tonight"

Brain and Rome walked over to her just as she was going to get in her car.

" You are wicked fast" Brian said

" Yeah good race" Rome said

" Thank you, you two are good competition, I'm gonna have to watch out for you two." Ronnie said and got in her car and took off listening to Ying Yang Twins Boom Its On.

They arrived at the garage and an immediate party started. Angelina made Indie go and dance with her. The songs were hot and the dancing was intising to the men. Rome stared at Indie forever before deciding to try to ask for a dance.

"Care to dance?" Rome asked.

"Ok lets dance. Just one thing... don't think about gettin into my pants."

"All is fair" Rome said.

After they danced for awhile Indie decided to go outside and get some air. Outside was the chump she won the car from John.

"Nice race today." John said

"Yea and thanks for driving my car here for me couldn't drive two cars myself ya know"

"Yea! Look I know your new in town but maybe we can go out sometime"

Rome had been listening to their conversation and bursted out the door with that.  
"Hell nah she aint goin out with you. Not when she can date some one like me" Rome said

"Excuse me Rome! I don't believe you asked me for a date."

"Well would you consider going out with me once"

"Yeah Rome once"  
"I can guarenttee it will be more then once" Rome said

"Ya think"

"So when ya want to go out?"  
"How about tomarrow night?"  
"Sounds good to me"

Within an hour kareokee started and the mic was being passed around the room. Adam walked up to Ronnie.

" Come on girl grace us with a tune, I havn't heard you sing in forever"

" Thats about how long it has been since I sang last"

" Well then your over due"  
Tej walked up " You guys really think this girl can do everything don't you?"

" Your really wearing on my nerves dude."  
" Nice to know"

" Alright Adam, I'll sing." Ronnie grabbed the mic and got on the stage and looked at the screen Alicia Keys Karma was starting, at least it was something she knew really well she didn't need the screen. All eyes turned to her.

'_weren't you the one who said that you didn't want me anymore, and how you need your space and give your key back to your door.'_

Ronnie was dancing around while she was singing. She noticed that Tej was looking at her, like stareing at her. She just went on singing, and tried to ignore him but that was a harder task than she had previously thought it would be.

_' I remember when I was sittin home alone till 3 o'clock in the morn'_

Tej coulnd't believe what he was hearing she sang better than ok, he thought she was great. He thought she looked super hot. He has liked her since the moment he saw her but he wasn't gonna admit that. He couldn't help but stare at her, no matter what he tried to look away and the one time he almost could her eyes connected with his and stayed there. It was like she was singing to him. Maybe she was trying to tell him that it was Karma that they were fighting the way they were, maybe there could be more, he sure the hell hoped so. Next thing he knew Ronnie and Rome were up on stage singing Nobody by Keith Sweat. He watched her body the whole time she was on stage. He wanted her now all he had to do was figure out how to get her, considering he has been nothing but an ass to her since she walked through the door. Indie walked into the kitchen and the radio in there was playing Britney Spears I'm a Slave 4 U, she started singing it and Brian walked in the room.  
"Dang girl you can sing"

"Thanks"

"If I start the song over would you sing it again?"  
"I suppose"

**'I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.**

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.**

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)**

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.**

**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.**

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.'**

**Indie climbed up on Brian a bit and continued singing.**

**'Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)**

**(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
Panting**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)**

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.**

**I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
Panting**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
Panting**

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.'**

She finished and gave Brian a kiss. The next thing she knew she was in Brian's embrace

and they had some great sex.

Afterwards Indie regreted , here she was supposed to be going on a date with Rome Brian's best friend.

"Brian"

"Yea"

"No one can find out about this. I won't even tell Ronnie about it. Deal?"

"Deal"


	3. Chapter 3 A date

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I forgot

to put my disclaimer up so here it is: I own nothing from FATF 1or 2

I only own The Thorns and anyone else I decide to throw in. R&R!

Chapter 3 - A Date and a Lil Sumthin Sumthin

Eventually everyone passed out after the party. The next morning Veronica and Tej were going round two. For some reason the two that seem to be made for each other like to fight worse then cats and dogs.

"God damn little girl you sure have a hell of an ego don't ya"  
"I think that it is just fine. What is your problem with me, ever since I got here you have been doing nothing but trying to make my life hell."

"Like I said before you just give off that vibe."

"Your an ass"

"Thank you"

"And could you please stop calling me little girl. Chances are I am probably more mature then you are."

"Whatever you say little girl"

Veronica had had enough by then. The fire was buring in her eyes. She walked over to Tej and tried to punch him and he blocked her and grabbed both of her arms.

"Forget it little girl you aint gonna hurt me"

She continued to fight him more when out of no where Tej reached in and kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes and then Veronica pulled away.  
"What the hell was that for? Oh my god I can't stand you."

After she said that she reached in and kissed Tej. Not to far away Brian, Rome and Adam were talking.

"So whats the plan tonight" Brian asked

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I have a date."

"With who?" Adam asked.

"Your dear sweet cousin Indranie"

"Rome I swear if you hurt her I will beat your ass dude."

"Don't worry this is just to see if it goes anywhere"

Later that evening Indranie was getting ready for her date. She decided to wear a short black skirt that showed off enough cleavage, and a teal tank.  
Rome was in total shock when he seen her he could barely speak.

"Wo... He... You look good."

"Stutter much?"  
"Nah" Rome said as he turned his head and blushed with a smile on his face.

Rome took her to an elegant restuarant. They struck up a good conversation.

"So whats the plan while your in Miami?"  
"Plan on stayin, can't go home."

"Why not?"  
"Cause my parents kicked me and Ronnie out for street racing. Neither one of us can seem to get it out of us. There is something about cars that just makes me wanna drive them and drive them faster"

"Makes sense. So why don't we see where this goes"  
He said as he took Indie's hand and held it close.

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

They ate and left the restuarant. They took a nice long drive and eventually made it to Rome's place. They went in and Rome offered her a drink. They sat there chillin on the couch watching a movie. Then they started kissing, before they knew it they were in Rome's bedroom completely naked and thriving in the pleasures of exstasy. The next morning was the same deal. Indranie decided she better get a move on so she had Rome take her back to where she was staying. She flew in and immediately took a shower, when she came out her and Ronnie had a talk.  
"So what happened last night?" Ronnie asked.

"I slept with Rome. What happened here?"  
"Well I could call you a slut but if I did I would have to call myself one to"

"What who did you sleep with?"  
"You are never going to believe me"  
"Tell me or I will have to beat it out of you"

"I slept with Tej"  
"What I thought you two hated each other?"  
"We did at first'

"Then you just end up in bed with him and have no idea how it happened."  
"Yea that is basically how it happened"

Indranie got completely dressed and went outside. There was John with five other people.  
"Hello" Indranie said

"Hey there" John said

"What ya doin here?"  
"Well just had to show my friends the fine lady that beat me last night"

"Oh!"

"They built that car from scratch"  
"Hmm I am sure we could use a few more hands around here. Got to keep our cars in tip top condition ya know"

"We would like to help. Of course I am John, this here is Jason, that is Nikki and Beth, and that one there is Mike"

"Well hello everyone I am Indranie. Let me take you inside and meet everyone else."

They walked in the garage and Indranie introduced them to everyone.

Three weeks had passed by...

Indranie flew into the store and ran down the isles in search of something very important. No one else knew what she was looking for but it was very important. She quickly paid for the item and left. She got home and ran up to the bathroom and pulled the item out and then Ronnie knocked on the door.  
"Hey Indie let me in for a min I have to get my brush"  
"Ronnie can you wait a few?"  
"No"  
"Ughhh" Indie said as she flung open the door.

"Whats wrong? And what do you have behind your back?"  
"Nothing is wrong and nothing behind my back"  
"Bullshit" She said as she faught Indie for the item. She eventually over powered her and revealed what she had in her hands.

"A pregnancy test. Why would you possibly need this. Did you and Rome not use protection?"  
"Yes we did but it broke and I am a week late"

"Damn girl"

"Now can I take this test in peace please" she said as she made Ronnie leave the room.

Indie took the test and waited patiently for the results. She walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Ronnie.

"So what did it say"  
"It said I am pregnant"

"Seriously?"  
"Yes"

"How do I tell a man I just met that I am having his kid?"  
"Well if you like I could tell him. Maybe kick his ass to. I would kick yours but I don't want to hurt my neice or nephew."

Indie got her cell and called Rome.

"Hello"  
"Hey I think you need to come over we need to talk."

"Ok can I have a hint as to what it is about"  
"Just that it is about you and me that is all I am telling"

"Ok be there in a few"

"K bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and waited for Rome to get there. It didn't take him to long to get there maybe 5 mins tops. He pulled and knew by the look on her face it was something very serious.

"So what is wrong Indie?"  
"Well I really don't know how to tell you this Rome but your going to be a father"

"Are you serious! I got you pregnant?"

"Yes! There is no way I am having in abortion either I don't believe in them"

"Wasn't going to ask you to have one. I think this kid could be a good thing"


	4. Chapter 4 Admitions

**Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews and as always they**

**are always appreciated. Keep on R&R and I'll keep on **

**posting. Again I do not own anything from FATF, my**

**characters are obvious. This story was written by myself**

**and my sister, so we really hope that you like it.**

Chapter 4- Admitions

Tej and Ronnie were back to being at each other's throats only worse than before. They had been having bad fights the past three weeks and now they are broke up.

" Oh shut the flying fuck up Tej. Damn you don't ever shut that damn hole of yours."

" Yeah well you don't ever shut your legs do I guess we're even"

" What the hell did you just say to me?"

" You heard me" Before Tej knew what was happening Veronica had punched him in his mouth and ran out of the room. Everyone just happened to over hear what was going on, the only one who wasn't there was Adam. Ronnie ran out of the garage she had tears rolling down her face. Adam came walking up as she was running out.

" Hey there girly where you going in such a hurry?"  
Ronnie didn't answer just kept walking, Adam noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks.

" Hey what's wrong?"

" Nothing just that your friend in there is the biggest fucking ass in the whole wide fucking world"

" You and Tej at it again, damn when are you two gonna stop?"  
" I said that he don't ever close his mouth and he had the nerve to say that I never close my legs so we are even" New tears found their way down her cheeks. Adam wrapped his arms around her.

" You really like him don't you?"

" I did, until that comment, he can go fuck off for all I care"  
" What did you do to him cause I know you didn't let him get away with that"  
" Your right I didn't, I punched him right in his fucking mouth."

Tej felt like shit for what he said to her. He had fallin in love with her, but they argued all the time. He picked himself off the floor and realized he caused her to cry. He made his way towards the front of the garage, but stopped when he heard Ronnie and Adam talking. He waited a few minutes then walked out and stood a foot or so away from Ronnie.

" Adam, can I talk to Ronnie?" Tej asked

" Why don't you ask Ronnie if you can talk to Ronnie?" she asked, but before he could say anything she continued talking '' And no you can't talk to Ronnie I think you said all you needed to say in there." With that she walked away from him. She went straight into her room and locked the door. There was going to be a party tonight and she would show him exactly what the hell he was gonna miss out on.

Tej looked at Adam

" I'm sorry brah, I didn't mean what I said to her. I mean it, I love her, the last thing I want to do is hurt her"

" You say you love her, but you got a damn funny way of showing it." Adam said and walked into the garage.

The party was in full swing before Ronnie made her presence. She had a few drinks and was dancing the night away. She looked over and saw that Tej hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole night. The first hour was dedicated to karokee. This time it was Indranie who had the turn at the mic, Angelina nor Adam had ever heard her sing before so they were shocked when she grabbed the mic. She sang 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Stefani. The whole crowd couldn't believe the tune this girl had belted out. Rome couldn't believe how Indranie danced, his mouth dropped and hit the floor. The whole crowd cheered Indie on. Ronnie jumped up on stage with Indie and Suki, Indie and Suki were gonna dance with her up ther while Ronnie sang, Ronnie picked her song and spoke into the mic " I better not see anyone with their asses in a chair". The song she chose started to play Britney Spears version of ' I Love Rock n Roll'. Nobody was in their seat. After that song she started to sing ' I'm a Slave 4 U' . Indie looked out in the crowd and made a face at Brian that he only caught. Then the girls dragged Omar's girlfriend Keisha up on stage with them and they all did ' Lady Marmalade' Suki singing Pinks part, Indie singing Mya's, Ronnie singing Christina's and Keisha singing Lil' Kim's. The girls really got into singing it and were dancing all around the stage. When they were done the place went wild with applause, whistles and clapping. After they got off stage Mya My love is like woah came on and Ronnie dragged some guy she had been talking to out onto the dance floor and was all over him. Tej looked away he couldn't watch her dance that way with someone else. An hour later the Dj Tej hired started playing all slow songs. Ronnie and Tej were in opposite corners of the room sitting in chairs. Indie, Rome, and Suki had paid the Dj to play slow songs until he was told by one of them other wise. When the Dj started playing Mariah Careys We Belong Together, Ronnie threw up her hands and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink. She was sitting on the bench with her head in her hands when Tej walked in and saw her. He turned around and started to walk out but decided it was now or never. He walked over and sat next to her with a leg on each side of the bench.

" What do you want, Indie?" she said not looking up.

Tej started running his finger up her arm and she looked up at him.

" What the hell do you want?" she spat

" I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt you, thats the last thing I wanted to do"  
" Really?... Didn't sound that way to me" Ronnie said and started to get up but Tej put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

" Please Ronnie give me another chance?" He asked. She sat back down and faced him " What makes you think you deserve another chance?"

" I don't, I know that, but I'm begging you to please give me one, Ronnie I love you, I really am sorry, I didn't think before I opened my mouth and..." he stopped when he saw that her eyes went wide. "... What?"  
" Did you just say that you loved me?" she asked softly and put her head down. Tej lifted her face up " Yes I did, and it's the truth"  
Ronnie turned her head away from him when tears started falling.

" What's wrong, why are you crying?"

" I...I...no you don't, your just fucking with me again" she said and stood up and stormed out of the kitchen. She made it to the middle of the dance floor when he caught up to her and spun her towards him.

" Yes I do Ronnie. Why won't you believe me?" little to their knowledge the music stopped playing and everyone's attention was on them.

" Because..."  
" Because why?"

" I don't know" she said and more tears started falling. Tej stepped closer to her and lifted her face to his and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

" Tell me you can't feel it when I kiss you or when I'm holding you and I'll walk away and never bother you again.''

He stared at her waiting patiently for her to answer him.  
" I love you Tej, have since the first time you kissed me" a smile crept over his face and her took her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion. The Dj started playing music again. Jagged Edge Promise started playing and Ronnie and Tej stayed out on the dance floor in each others arms. He pressed his lips on her ear and whispered " I really am sorry"

" I know" was all she said before she started kissing him. They didn't stay at the party very long, before they made their way upstairs. The laid in each others arms the whole night, making love to each other over and over again.

A/N: Go ahead push the button down below and leave a review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Tean Thorn pt 1

**Author's Note:** Well thanks for the reviews! I hope they keep

coming. I'm having a little writters block with my other story, so

please be patient with me it is on its way.

Again, I don't own anything from FATF!

Chapter 5 - Team Thorn pt. 1

Within the next couple of weeks Indie gets what she calls a brillent

idea, so naturally she goes to Ronnie.

" Ronnie since the two of us are racing and winning and we got some

recognition, I was thinking we could start our own team. Team

Thorn" she says with excitement all over her face.

" That's not a bad idea. Actually that is a great idea. I'll go talk to

Tej and you go talk to Rome. We'll meet when all is done."  
" Cool"

Indie went to talk to Rome, while Ronnie went to talk to Tej.

Ronnie went up to the room that some how she began sharing with

Tej.

" Hey baby are you busy?"  
" Never to busy for you shawty"

" Good" she said and walked over to the chair he was sitting in and

sat on his lap and gave him a kiss.

" Indie had an idea and I think it is a good one. So here it goes, Indie

and me are gonna start our own racing team and we want you."

" What do you mean your own racing team?"  
" You know the team will be Team Thorn and we won't race each other,

but kick everyone elses ass."  
" Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you to make

you do this?" Tej asked irratated

" What do you mean do this to you? All we want is recognition, even

more than we already have."

Ronnie's grip on Tej's neck loosened and he stood up suddenly

dropping her to the floor. When she landed her elbow slammed into

the floor.

" God Damn It" she yelled. He continued talking not paying attention

to her.

" Brain, Rome, Suki, your cousins and I have an understanding, we

might not be a team but we still respect each other. Your trying to

take away my friends and take over everything that I have built from

the ground up."  
" We aren't trying to take anything from you baby"

" Whatever I should of known better than to get involved with you,

do whatever you gotta do and I'm gonna do what the hell I gotta do."  
" What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

" It means we are done and over with"

" You know what, fuck you Tej, at least I'm still racing, I'm not running

away scared, unlike you, shit you probably weren't any good to begin

with thats why when you crashed you just started organizing."

Tej was pissed and he wanted to hit her for that comment and would

have if she was a man. He just walked out and slammed the door.

Ronnie thought to herself " Fuck him, I don't need him".

She took off out the door to find Indie.

( meanwhile)

"Rome baby where are you?" Indie yelled throughtout the garage.

" Over here" he yell from under a car

She made her way over to him.

" I got a propostion so to speak for you."  
" Oh really and whats that?"  
" Ronnie and I are startin up Team Thorn, wanna know if you want in

or no? Either way is fine but we would like to have you."  
" Indie I would love to do anything you asked me but that depends

on how Tej acts, I have to much respect for him to turn my back on

him."  
" Well we will have to wait and see what he says, Ronnie went to go

talk to him"  
No sooner did she get that out, Tej walked by walking faster than

any one has ever seen him move.

" That can't be good." she said. " I guess I don't need to ask Brian,

Suki or Jimmy then, huh?"

" Guess not"

" Ok, I'm gonna go find Ronnie"

Ronnie comes running down the stairs and runs into Adam.

" Girl are you ever gonna stop running into me?" he asked cheerfully.

" Sorry" was all she said and started to go around him, when he

stopped her.

" What's wrong?"  
" Tej and me broke up, but I do got a question for you?"  
" What?"  
" Wanna be a part of Team Thorn?''

" Girl do you even think you have to ask, of course I will and I'll get

Octavia and Angelina too."  
" Tej got in a big stink about it and then I said something I shouldn't

of and now we aren't together any more."

" He'll come around when he realizes that you aren't trying to take

over his territory, I guess is the right word."  
" I don't care, Tej can go fuck himself"

Indie walked up. " Well from that, I take it he didn't take it well"  
" That is the understatement of the year."

Ronnie started to walk away then turned around.

" I'm gonna go stay at a hotel, I don't want to be here around him"

With that said she went up and packed her shit and took off to a

hotel.

Tej came back about an hour after Ronnie had left, he went up to her

room to talk to her. He knocked on the door a few times and when

nobody answered he opened the door, only to find all her stuff was

gone. " Shit" he thought to himself. He went downstairs and found

Indie.

" Where did your sister go?"  
" I don't know, I'm waiting for her to call. She said she was going to

stay at a hotel and that she would call me when she figured out where

she was gonna be"  
" Your not bull shitting me are you?"  
" No, she left about an hour ago."

" Damn It"

At The Hotel

After Ronnie got her room, she called Indie to let her know that she

was ok, but she wouldn't tell her where she was at, because she

knew that Indie would send Brian or Rome over to get her. Ronnie

realized that her and Tej weren't together and she cried herself to

sleep.

The next couple of days went by fast. Ronnie and Indie had finally

found their team. It took three and a half more weeks for them to get

everything up and running. The had to make sure everybody's cars

were up and running right, then they had to come up with a design for

the cars. Ronnie and Adam came up with a vine with thorns. Every

one had their names near the handle, the letters came out like a the

vines with thorns. All that was left was to go to the races. Ronnie

wouldn't let on that she was so nervous to be back on the scene

with Tej, again.

A/N: Well there it is, let me know what you guys think, by pressing

the little button in the corner!


	6. Chapter 6 Team Thorn pt 2

Chapter 6 - Team Thron pt. 2

Indie called Rome to find out when the races were gonna be.

They just happened to be that very night. She made sure to tell him not to tell anyone that they would be there. The team was made up of Veronica, Indie, Adam, Octavia, Angelina, John Langley, Mike Sanchez, Jason Milliano, Nikki Smith and Beth Johnson. They formed a T shape with their cars and started off towards the races.

When they arrived nobody knew what the hell to think about the new people as they thought they were. The whole team stepped out of their cars and were instantely surrounded by people wanting to know everything there was to know about them. Team Thorn pushed their way throguh the group of people to where Rome, Tej, Brian, Suki and Jimmy were standing.

" I want in" was all Ronnie said and handed over 5 g's and got back in her car and pulled it up to the starting line and waited for every one to get moving. The race was set up, it was her, Brian, and two other guys who thought that they could kick a girls ass.

Tej stood off to the side which just happened to be her side.

" Ready... ready...ready...ready...GO!" The cars took off, Ronnie spun her tires to much and didn't get off the line in time. She was dead last and the guy in front of her was swurving back and forth to stop her from going around him. Brian and the other guy made it to the second turn already. "Shit" she thought. She faked the guy out and got up next to him. She started to pull away from him after the second turn and he wasn't having that so he clipped her bumper sending her into a wall at over a 100mph. He took the next right turn and disappeared. Brian and the other guy made it back.

Indie was getting worried, she knew Brian was good, but she also knew Ronnie would of at least been close on his heels. She ran over to Tej, who was giving Brian his money.  
" Tej something is wrong."  
" What's wrong?"  
" I don't know, but you know how good Ronnie is she would of already been here." He looked around and noticed that Ronnie wasn't any where to be seen.

" Lets go" They ran over to Tej's truck and sped off. They found her car in the wall, Tej slammed on his brakes and they both jumped out and ran over to Ronnie's car. She was unconscience, it looked like she hit her head on the steering wheel. She had a gash on her head and her lip was busted open. It was a miracle that the door opened.

"Oh my god we have to get her out of here" Indie said.

Tej tried to get her out of the car but she was stuck inside. Indie got her cell and called an ambulance and Tej got his cell and let everyone what happened. The ambulance showed up and had to tear the car up to get her out. When they finally got her out they noticed that she had at least a broken arm and a concussion.  
"We gotta get her to the ER who is going with her?" The EMT asked.

"I will I am her sister" Indie said

"I will get everyone else and we will meet ya up at the hospital" Tej said.

The ambulance took off and Tej about broke down on the street, until Rome and Adam showed up.

In the ambulance the EMT's worked on Ronnie, hooking tubes up to her. They had tubes hooked to her arms and down her throat. It was not a site most would want to see. Indie nearly passed out watching it.

"Are you gonna be ok miss?"  
"Yea I am gonna be fine. Just a little pregnant and everything makes me quezzy."

They pulled up to the hospital and wheeled her in. The doctors worked on her until they figured out everything that was wrong, while Indie waited in the hall for them to tell her what was wrong. Finally Tej and the team showed up with Bri and Rome in tow.

"Whats going on?" Adam asked.

"Don't know nothing. The doctors haven't told me anything yet."

Adam slung his arm aroundTej's shoulder. " She'll be fine, she's a fighter."

Adam went over to Indie. "Hey you know she will be just fine. Maybe a few bumps and bruises, but other than that, I bet she walks out of here all on her own."  
" I know she will be fine, but that don't stop me from worring."  
The doctor walked out " Veronica Thorn?" he asked

Indie walked over with Tej and the rest of the group on her heels.

" She's my sister, how is she?"  
" Her left arm is broke and she has a concussion, but other than that she has a lot of bumps and bruises."  
" When can she go home?" Tej asked

" We are gonna keep her for 48 hours for observation, than we will go from there."

" Can we see her now?" Indie asked

" She is in ICU, only one at a time"  
" Is she awake?" asked Tej

" Yes, she is in room 313"  
" Thank you" Indie and Tej said at the same time.

Indie went up to see Ronnie. Tej left, he had something that he had to do. Indie walked in the room and saw that Ronnie had an IV in her arm, her left arm was in a cast, a large bump on her forehead, her lip was bruised around the corner of her mouth and so was her left eye. Ronnie opened her eyes and smiled at Indie.

" Hey"

" Hey, I'm gonna ask a stupid question, but how are you feeling?"  
" Your right that is a stupid question, but I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck."

" Your stuck here for 2 days, wheres your hotel room? I need to get you some stuff."

" Um its that one about 10 blocks away from Tej's garage... ah what the hell is it called?"  
" I'm not sure what the name of it is, but I know which one your talking about. Where is the key?"  
" In my car... OH MY GOD... How bad is my car?"  
" It's not pretty."

" How the hell did I get out?"  
" When you didn't at least come in second, I got worried. So me and Tej came looking for you. We couldn't get you out of the car, we had to wait for the ambulance to get you out."  
" Tej helped you try and get me out?"  
" What did you think he would of just left you there?"  
" Why not, he walked out on me anyway."  
" Ronnie, your my sister and I love you, but you can be the most bull headed person I know."  
" What?"

" Tej loves you, he just felt like we were trying to take everything away from him. He loves you and you act as if he committed some sin. I know you still love him Ronnie, and I know that you still want him, so why don't you fight for what you want?"  
" Because I'm scared" Ronnie said with a small voice and tears in her eyes.

" I know you are, love is scary, but it can also be the most wonderful feeling in the world."

" Is Tej out there?"  
" He was, you want me to get him?"  
" Yes"

" Ok, I'll go send him back"

Indie gave Ronnie a hug and went out to the waiting room. She didn't see Tej.

" Where's Tej?" she asked Brian

" Dunno, just after you went back, he took off."

" Shit, she wanted to see him."

" How is she?" Rome asked

" Physically she a little banged up, emotionally she is torn apart. Her and Tej both. What they have together could be great, if they let it be."

" I'm gonna go back and see her." Adam said getting up.

Adam went in Ronnie's room.

" Hey there little cuz"

" Hey, your not Tej."

" Your very observant. He left after Indie came back here."

" I see."

" Try and get some rest, Indie will bring your stuff up in the morning."

" Ok" she said and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 Rides Again

Chapter 7 - Rides Again

At the garage the day Ronnie gets out of the hospital was a hectic day. In a part of the garage where hardly anyone gets to go was Tej and Indie putting the finishing touches on Ronnie's completely and then some restored Skyline. They redecorated and painted it black and had blood red thorny vines that came together to form the word Thorn.

"Yo Indie did that paint turn out right over there?"

"Not quiet what it was but pretty close."

The next two days went by slowly for Ronnie. Tej never did come and visit her. She thought that he didn't love her no more. She thought that Indie didn't know what the hell she was talking about. She thought that Tej had moved on. Her lip was only slightly bruised now, the swelling on her forehead went down, and her black eye had turned green. Ronnie sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Indie to come pick her up, which she was already 20 minutes late. Indie ran in and started appologizing.

'' I'm sorry I'm late, but traffic was a bitch."

" I was begining to wonder if you got lost"

" You ready?"

" As I'll ever be, let's go"

They were almost to Ronnie's hotel room, when Indie turned down the street to Tej's.

" Your going the wrong way."  
" I gotta stop and get something, it won't take but a minute."

" I'm not coming in"  
" Ok, thats fine."  
They stopped in front of the garage and Indie got out and went in.

Ronnie had been waiting in the car for over a half hour when she gave up and got out of the car. Her arm was hurting but nothing she couldn't handle. As soon as she opened the door to the garage, she heard Adam yell " Surprise".

" What the hell is this?" she asked

" It's your Welcome Back party." Angelina said.

" Wheres Indie?"

" She went that way" Rome said and pointed towards part of the garage that was closed in. Ronnie walked over and opened the door and her jaw hit the floor.

" Oh my god... how? why? who?" she asked as she looked at her Skyline that didn't have a scratch on it. Indie stepped behind Ronnie and pushed her towards the car. Before Ronnie could say anything Indie walked out and closed the door. Ronnie was running her hand over the hood, when Tej pushed out from under the car, causing Ronnie to jump.

" Did you do this?" Ronnie asked Tej before he even realized that she was there. He looked up shocked to hear her voice instead of Indie's.

" Indie and I did"

" Why? Well I know why she would, but you?" Ronnie asked

" What else did you think I'd be doing when you were in the hospital?"  
" I don't know. Livin' it up!"

" I can't believe that you would think that"  
" What was I suppose to think. You didn't come to see me."

" I was kind of busy getting this finished"

They both stopped arguing. Ronnie looked down at Tej.

" I'm sorry"

Tej looked up at her.

" Me too"

Ronnie sat down next to Tej and grabbed his hand.  
" Thank You, you have no idea how much this means to me." She looked down. '' Tej I'm really sorry about saying that you weren't any good before you hit the wall. I can see why you don't race any more. When I hit that wall, it scared the shit out of me."  
" Are you still gonna race?"  
" When my arm is better, you bet I am."

Tej laughed " Should of known better than to ask that"

Ronnie leaned in and kissed Tej, she was trying to put all her love and passion for him into that one kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Tej wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

" I missed you"  
" Missed you too. I love you."  
" I love you too"

" I got a question though"  
" Whats that baby?"

" Why is my car black and red?" Tej started laughing

" Well Indie and I couldn't find the right color that matched, so we put our heads together and this is what we came up with. Don't you like it?" Ronnie looked at her car, then back at Tej " I love it" she said with a smile, Tej kissed her then.  
"By the way I added an airbag" Tej said and Ronnie smacked him playfully.


End file.
